


Światło

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Julia i Hamlet czyli Shakespeare w Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romeo i Julia w tle, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pracuje, a Lucyfer mu przeszkadza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Światło

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

Sam przetrząsał wszystkie dostępne mu źródła, w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby im znaleźć to co grasowało w mieście. Oczywiście robiąc to, nie był przygotowany na Lucyfera, który objął go mocno od tyłu mrucząc mu coś do ucha.

— Lucyfer, nie teraz. Muszę to skończyć, bo jeszcze znowu ktoś zostanie zabity.

— „O! mów, mów dalej, uroczy aniele; Bo ty mi w noc tę tak wspaniale świecisz…”

— Czy ty właśnie zasugerowałeś, że jestem Julią? — spytał Sam, odwracając się na krześle. — Nie mogę być Julią. Romeo mówi, że to ona niesie światło, a to przecież twoje zadanie.

Pocałował go w nos, wracając do pracy.

**Author's Note:**

> Wykorzystałam fragment "Romea i Julii" Williama Shakespeare'a. A Samowi chodzi oczywiście o znaczenie imienia Lucyfera. Lucyfer = Niosący światło.


End file.
